<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TNG: Echo Logs by doodlerTM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254933">TNG: Echo Logs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlerTM/pseuds/doodlerTM'>doodlerTM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Fix-It, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlerTM/pseuds/doodlerTM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of TNG ficlets/microfic/flash fic stories (mainly short conversations) that mostly take place after each episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Encounter at Farpoint: Another Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Counselor Troi felt awkward asking the computer where Will Riker – <i>Commander Riker</i> – was, even though she had more of a right to know than anyone. </p><p>She began following the computer's instructions down the corridor – he was nearly on the other side of the ship. Troi guessed she was about halfway there before she almost bumped into him. </p><p>“Sorry, Counselor, I didn't see you there,” he said, politely.</p><p>Too politely. </p><p>Troi had grabbed his arm out of instinct when they'd gotten close, but she quickly let go of him. “I was looking for you,” she said. </p><p>“Oh, you were? Did you need something?” he asked, smiling.</p><p>She felt stupid now, face to face with him. She didn't bother with their link; the corridor was empty. “You didn't have to be so callous,” she accused, “on Farpoint.”</p><p>Something like shock crossed the commander's face. “I didn't mean to be,” he said. “I was trying to protect you.”</p><p>“Protect me from what, exactly?” she asked, but they both knew the answer already.</p><p>Riker left the answer unsaid. </p><p>He placed his hand on Troi's shoulder. “I'm sorry, Deanna,” he said, and she knew it was sincere. “I'm your commanding officer now. Things are different. It feels like it was another lifetime.”</p><p>“I know, Will,” Troi said. She was struggling to keep it together. “Please try to remember.”</p><p>“I will,” he said, and continued down the hall. </p><p>But it was almost certainly a lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Naked Now: Confidentiality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Crusher was in her office, looking at her notes when she looked up and saw Geordi approach her. “Are you busy?” he asked. “I didn't mean to interrupt you.”</p><p>“Not at all,” she said. “Just looking at some data about well, Data's infection. I'm still not sure how the phenomenon affected him. I think it just might be beyond my level of expertise.” </p><p>“Yeah... about that.” The engineer suddenly looked uneasy. “Do you mind... not telling anyone what I was saying? While I was under the influence?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Dr. Crusher said reassuringly. “I wouldn't betray doctor-patient confidentiality like that.” </p><p>“I appreciate it, Doctor,” he said, and took his leave.</p><p>A moment later, Wesley entered her office. She sighed and closed down her work for now, but not before her son came to look over her shoulder. “What're you working on, Mom?”</p><p>She gave him a look. “Shouldn't you be in class?”</p><p>“The teacher said we could have an early lunch.”</p><p>She made a mental note to check in with his teacher later. Wesley sometimes had a habit of skipping out on class when he was bored. “If you say so,” she said.</p><p>“Did you ask the captain about -”</p><p>“Yes, Wes, you're not allowed to have your miniature tractor beam or your recorder back and your computer access is still restricted.”</p><p>“Aw,” he said, clearly disappointed. </p><p>She sighed. She was proud of her son for saving the ship during the crisis – but also considering that he'd created part of the problem in the first place, she had mixed feelings. </p><p>Dr. Crusher stood up from her desk and hugged Wesley from the side. “Come on,” she said, “let's go back to our quarters for lunch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Code of Honor: Birthday Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A rare snapshot <i>before</i> the episode; I was really interested on how Data gave Geordi the razor mentioned in this episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geordi had taken off his VISOR for the evening and was ready for a night in. “Computer, play audiobook 'All Systems Red.'”</p><p>The audiobook began playing, but he heard a sudden ding of the door. Geordi told the computer to turn off the audio and grabbed his VISOR. “Come in,” he said.</p><p>“Geordi, it is me, Data,” Geordi heard as he was getting his VISOR adjusted.</p><p>“Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone,” Geordi said apologetically. He almost double-taked upon seeing that Data was holding something in his two hands. “What have you got there?”</p><p>“Is it not customary to endow gifts on your birthday?” the android asked, his tone quizzical. </p><p>Geordi sighed. “Data, how did you know that today was my birthday?”</p><p>“I looked it up in your personal file.”</p><p>Geordi wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with Data snooping around in his history. When he didn't respond, the android added, “It is publicly accessible ship-wide, though it does not say what year you were born.”</p><p><i>Thank God for that,</i> Geordi thought. “Well, okay then,” he said. “Let me open it.”</p><p>He instinctively felt for the edges of the wrapping paper with his hands and opened the box. “It's a razor,” Geordi said, actually pleased. “That's very thoughtful of you.”</p><p>“You mentioned that you had cut yourself on your face using your old one. I calibrated this one specifically to prevent that from occurring.”</p><p>Geordi vaguely remembered saying something like that at some point. “When did I say that, Data?”</p><p>“One month, three days, seven hours -”</p><p>“I got it. Thank you, Data,” Geordi said, smiling.</p><p>“Only doing my duty as your friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Last Outpost: The Next Best Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geordi, can you explain something to me?” Data asked shortly after the Enterprise's encounter with the Ferengi.</p><p>“Sure, what is it?”</p><p>“I do not understand why the captain sent a box of the finger traps to the Ferengi vessel.”</p><p>Geordi chuckled. “Oh, it was just a prank, Data. They were annoying, so we sent them something annoying in return.”</p><p>Data cocked his head. “I did not find the Ferengi 'annoying,' nor the finger traps.”</p><p>Geordi shrugged. “So what did you think of them, then?”</p><p>“I would have to say intriguing. Though of course that is not an emotion.”</p><p>“No, it's not. But hey, maybe curiosity is the next best thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where No One...: Wunderkind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unusual for the captain to visit Dr. Crusher in sickbay. Even more unusual for him to arrive unannounced.</p><p>“Do you have a moment, Doctor?” Picard asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway to Crusher's office.</p><p>“Well,” she said from her desk, wondering if she should push her luck, “I have to have a moment for you. You're the captain.”</p><p>“That is, uh, true,” Picard said, losing and gaining his composure within a moment. “It's about your son, Wesley.”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“The Traveler we had here, he said that Wesley was well, a wunderkind, if you will. As talented as Mozart with symphonies but with regards to ship engineering.”</p><p>Dr. Crusher raised her eyebrows. “Ah, I see. So that's why you decided to let him onto the bridge.”</p><p>“Temporarily,” Picard said quickly. “He must prove himself.”</p><p>“Of course,” Crusher said, warmness in her voice. “Let me guess, the Traveler told you not to tell me this?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“A mother's intuition,” she said with a smile. “Anyway, you're not telling me anything I don't already know.”</p><p>“Is that so.”</p><p>“Yes.” Crusher stood up to leave. “But I appreciate you letting me know anyway, Jean-Luc.”</p><p>And she pushed past him through the doorway before he could admonish her for saying his first name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lonely Among Us: Take Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troi stopped by the captain's quarters a few days after the conclusion of the ship's encounter with the energy cloud. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Captain?” she asked after taking a seat across from his desk.</p><p>“Almost back to normal. Dr. Crusher has cleared me to return to the bridge tomorrow. Which is good timing, since we're set to rendezvous with the science vessel in the morning.” He sighed, adding, “Something normal and low risk at last.” </p><p>“Certainly something we've all been needing lately,” Troi said. “Have you been resting?”</p><p>“As much as I can. I've had to collect and file reports both on the behavior of the Anticans and Selay and also our 'adventure' with the energy cloud.” Picard shook his head. “And explain why I entered my formal resignation from Starfleet.”</p><p>“Well, the Anticans and Selay are now in the hands of Parliment,” Troi said reassuringly. “And the energy cloud has been quarantined until further notice.”</p><p>“Yes.” Picard got up to gaze out the window. “It is very difficult to take responsibility for actions you didn't take completely of your own volition. And I've been wondering something...”</p><p>“What have you been wondering?”</p><p>The captain turned back to face Troi. “If I'd been in full control of my mind, would I have done that? Left behind my command and ship to go exploring as a being of pure energy?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Of course I wouldn't have,” Picard repeated. “But I still have to wonder.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Justice: False Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“May I ask you a question?” Data asked Worf as they worked side-by-side on science stations.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Worf said. He usually preferred to work in silence, but Data was always asking him questions; he'd grudgingly gotten used to it.</p><p>“How do you view Klingon systems of justice?”</p><p>Worf sighed. “And what, may I ask, has gotten you interested in that? Is it what happened on Edo with the Crusher boy?”</p><p>“With Wesley, yes.”</p><p>Worf was hoping that if he ignored Data, he could get back to work. But when he looked up, the android was still there, waiting expectantly. </p><p>Shaking his head, Worf said, “Klingon systems of justice are retributive only in cases of revenge, as I'm sure you've already read in the computer banks. In my opinion, what happened on Edo was a false peace, achieved by frightening its citizens.”</p><p>“I did indeed read about Klingon law and justice in the computer banks, but I appreciated hearing what you had to say about the issue.”</p><p>Worf grumbled but felt a tinge of gratitude that Data had sought him out in his research.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Battle: A Price Too High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place during the episode, in between Riker showing Kazago the thought maker and Kazago telling Riker that Bok had been removed from command.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kazago had said that DaiMon Bok was in the laboratory, he hadn't been lying.</p><p>The laboratory just happened to also be where Bok used the thought maker that he'd been using to torture the Enterprise captain.</p><p>After Riker had shown Kazago the other end of the thought maker, confirming his suspicions, Kazago entered the lab.</p><p>“What is it?” Bok asked, clearly angry. “I thought I said you weren't allowed to come in here!”</p><p>Kazago paused before saying, “Haven't you tormented the hew-mon enough?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Revenge isn't really a profitable enterprise, DaiMon.”</p><p>Bok turned around to face his second-in-command. “Do you feel for the hew-mon, Kazago?” he asked, mockingly drawing out the word “feel.” “I know you've looked in the computer banks. My son is dead because of the captain!”</p><p>“But if something happens to the Enterprise, we will lose any standing with the Federation!”</p><p>Bok snorted. “Ha, the Federation! We don't need them!”</p><p>Kazago shook his head sadly. “The price for revenge is too high, DaiMon. I'm revoking your command.”</p><p>“You can't do this!” Bok screeched as Kazago called security to escort the DaiMon to the bridge.</p><p>Kazago had his regrets, but he stood tall. “Sorry, Bok,” he said. “I just did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hide & Q: Compassion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riker hesitated in the doorway of Picard's ready room.</p><p>“Something bothering you, Number One?” the captain asked.</p><p>“I guess so,” Riker said. He walked to the front of Picard's desk. “Ever since we encountered Q again, I've been wondering something.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“Why didn't he just bring the girl in the mine back to life himself? I'm sure he could have done that. Instead he wastes his time with us, playing cruel games of his own making.”</p><p>Picard chuckled darkly. “Commander, has Q, in our encounters with him, ever demonstrated anything remotely resembling something like compassion?”</p><p>“I suppose not, sir.”</p><p>Picard looked thoughtful for a moment. “Though I do hope that is something he might learn from us, should we encounter him again.”</p><p>“More than likely we'll be playing by his rules, so I guess we'd best be prepared.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Riker turned to leave but Picard waved his hand. “You did the right thing, Will. On the mining planet. Resisting the power.”</p><p>The first officer nodded, but knew the image of the dead girl would continue to haunt him. “I appreciate that, Captain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Haven: Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you have a question, Data?” Counselor Troi asked, approaching Data's table in the cafeteria. He often sat at a table, watching other people eat but seldom doing so himself.</p>
<p>The android looked at her quizzically. “How did you know?” </p>
<p>Troi laughed. “You've been glancing over here every few minutes.”</p>
<p>Data looked embarrassed. “I was not sure whether I should approach a subject with you.”</p>
<p>“As the captain might say, indecision makes fools of us all.” Troi sat at one of the empty chairs. “So what did you want to ask?”</p>
<p>“Does your mother hate the Millers? I am still puzzled over their behavior at the dinner.”</p>
<p>“No, she doesn't.” She paused, choosing her words carefully. “They have... sort of a rivalry, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“A rivalry? I find that very intriguing.”</p>
<p><i>Intriguing is one way to put it,</i> Troi thought. “They find Betazoid tradition confusing and strange, but they're too polite to say anything directly. So she finds ways to make fun of them.”</p>
<p>“Fascinating. I do not understand why they do not address their differences directly, however.”</p>
<p>“Well, Data, addressing conflict requires a certain... vulnerability and trust, which I don't believe my mother or the Millers have. <i>Especially</i> my mother.”</p>
<p>Data cocked his head. “I may be inferring here, but it seems like that would make being around your mother... hm.” He stopped for a moment.</p>
<p>“I think the word you're looking for is 'exhausting,'” Troi said.</p>
<p>Data nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Oh Data,” Troi said, shaking her head, “You have no idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Big Goodbye: Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what did you really think of the captain's holodeck program?” Geordi asked Data in his quarters after their shift that day.</p><p>“It was interesting,” Data said. </p><p>“In what way?” </p><p>“I absorbed every word of the Dixon Hill stories and knew everything about the stories and the characters. Yet, dressing up in the costume and being 'in' the narrative made me appreciate it more.”</p><p>“That makes total sense, Data.”</p><p>“Though I still believe that Sherlock Holmes is the superior fictional detective.”</p><p>“Hey,” Geordi said with a grin on his face, “fair enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Datalore: Disappointed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the incident with Lore, Geordi and Data were in the forest program. Geordi was attempting to teach Data how to skip stones in a pond. </p><p>Data was unusually quiet, so Geordi asked, “Are you okay, Data? Are you thinking about your brother?”</p><p>“Yes, I am thinking about Lore,” Data said, frowning at the open water. “Mostly, I am confused. I do not understand how our father could have made him so cruel. Or perhaps it was his own choice to be so deceptive.” He looked back at Geordi. “I would have liked to ask him but he is gone now.”</p><p>“Do you regret that he's gone?”</p><p>“No,” Data said abruptly. “I do wish he had been different. When we found him, my expectations were to find someone who understood me in the way that only another android could.”</p><p>“And instead, you found...” Geordi trailed off.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Geordi gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. “It's okay to be disappointed, Data. I only wish I could have been there to help you.”</p><p>“I assure you, you do not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Angel One: Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Crusher and her son were eating dinner together in their quarters. </p><p>“Are you okay, Wes?” Dr. Crusher. “You've been awfully quiet.”</p><p>Wesley looked up from his salad. “Mom,” he said, “the virus that broke out when we were orbiting Angel One last week wasn't my fault was it?”</p><p>“Of course not,” she said. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Well,” Wesley said sheepishly. “When we were on our field trip on the holodeck, I might have adjusted the controls manually to make the snow wetter. And if I hadn't hit the captain with a snowball -” </p><p>Dr. Crusher held up a hand. “Our two epidemiologists in sickbay are getting to the bottom of what caused the virus. And I assure you that it wouldn't have anything to do with you making the snow wetter in the holodeck.” She got up from the table to hug Wesley on the other side. </p><p>“Well, let me know when they figure it out,” Wesley said, relieved. “And don't dumb it down for me, either. I can understand it.”</p><p>“Don't worry,” his mother said, smiling, “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 11001001: The Perfect Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Bev, I don't know how to feel,” Deanna said. She was having breakfast in Dr. Crusher's office shortly after the incident with the Bynars. “Will can do whatever he'd like; we're not together anymore. But I really do have to wonder how much personal gratification he thought he could get out of a hologram.”</p><p>Word had spread quickly among the senior personnel of Riker's “special” hologram.</p><p>Beverly shrugged. “Well,” the doctor said, “I can certainly see the appeal. Relationships with real people take work. Why bother putting in the effort when you can 'create' the perfect partner?”</p><p>Troi shook her head. This was certainly going to come up in her own therapy sessions later. “Will has never liked being held accountable to another partner,” she said at last. “That's why Minuet was probably perfect for him.”</p><p>“At least the hologram is gone now,” Dr. Crusher said, trying to reassure her friend. </p><p>“Yes,” Deanna said after another pause, trying not to think about what would have happened if the hologram had stayed. “At least it's gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Too Short a Season: Remembered with Compassion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi were waiting for Anne Jameson to pay her last respects to her husband on Mordan before heading back to the ship. They'd both begged Mrs. Jameson to let them have the body for research, but she'd refused. “Let this 'secret' that destroyed him die with him,” she'd said, and they'd acquiesced. </p><p>Mark Jameson had actually been buried in Karnas' private garden. Since Jameson had been so vilified, Karnas had said it was “the least he could do.”</p><p>“We're due to leave orbit in twenty minutes,” Troi said, as gently as she could. </p><p>Mrs. Jameson turned from her husband's grave. “I know,” she said. “I'm just going to miss him so much. How he could have done all those things, I guess I'll never know.” </p><p>“Your husband, like all people, was a complicated individual,” Troi reassured her. “He tried to take shortcuts but both efforts failed him and also hurt you.” She knew she was stating the obvious but sometimes it helped to reiterate things aloud.</p><p>Jameson's widow sighed. “You know, I always thought that I would be the one to die first, when we were both younger. It's funny how things turn out sometimes, isn't it?”</p><p>Dr. Crusher asked, “What will you do now?”</p><p>“My daughter and her partner are on Earth 2; I think I'll go there and stay with them for a while.” She walked closer to Troi and Crusher, still gazing at her husband's grave. “I don't know that I can forgive him, but I'll always remember him with compassion.” She nodded resolutely. “I'm ready to go, now.” </p><p>Dr. Crusher tapped her commbadge. “Three to beam up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When the Bough Breaks: Perceptive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, any update on Starfleet's plans to assist the Aldeans?” Wesley asked his mother at dinner in their quarters. </p><p>Dr. Crusher had to roll her eyes a little. Wesley was always interested in the ship's going-ons... even information on things he wasn't really privy to. <i>Especially</i> information he wasn't cleared for. </p><p>“It's in Starfleet Command's hands now,” she said, “but I believe they're accepting new colonists there to help them repopulate.”</p><p>“That's awesome,” Wesley said.</p><p>“By the way, Wes,” the doctor added, “I'm still amazed at what a good job you did down there with the other children. I don't think we could have saved you or the rest of them without your help.”</p><p>Wesley grinned. “Thanks, Mom. The captain thanked me, but he seemed a little awkward about it.”</p><p><i>That sounds like Jean-Luc,</i> she thought. “Are you staying in touch with the other kids?”</p><p>“Sure,” Wesley said. “Actually, I'm going to start tutoring Harry in calculus starting next week.”</p><p>“Really?” Dr. Crusher asked, incredulous. “Are you sure you can handle it with everything else you've got going on?”</p><p>“You can trust me, Mom,” Wesley said, looking Dr. Crusher in the eye. “He really needs my help.”</p><p>“Alright, if you say so.” She knew that the senior staff (mainly the captain) thought that her son could be annoying, but most of all he was compassionate and perceptive. </p><p>Those were the things she admired about him most of all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home Soil: Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riker was trying to figure out what to do with his evening when the door to his quarters buzzed. “Come in,” he said.</p><p>“Hello,” Data said politely.</p><p>The first officer smiled. “What brings you by, Data?”</p><p>“I was on my way to Geordi's quarters when I realized that yours were on the way to his,” he said. “The captain said you were interested in starship history and I found information that may be of interest to you.”</p><p>“You've piqued my interest.”</p><p>“The lifeforms on Velara III were actually not the first silicon-based lifeforms discovered by the Federation. In 2267, a silicon-based sentient species called the Horta were saved from being destroyed by a mining operation on Janus VI. The curious thing is, the ship that undertook the mission was also the Enterprise.”</p><p>“2267... that would have been under Kirk's command, right?”</p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p>Riker looked thoughtful. “Computer,” he said, “compile and download all information related to the Horta and Janus VI to my personal access computer.”</p><p>“Downloading...” the computer said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Riker said. “That was very thoughtful of you.”</p><p>“Happy to help.”</p><p>Riker sat down at his desk, looking at the files that the computer saved for him. He had decided what he would be doing for the night, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Coming of Age: Encouraging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Worf stopped Wesley as he was leaving the bridge at the end of his shift. “The captain said you did not pass the Starfleet exam,” the Klingon said. He paused before asking, “Are you disappointed?”</p><p>Wesley shrugged. “I was a little bit at first. But I like being on the Enterprise. Anyways, the candidate that passed really deserved it.”</p><p>Worf nodded. “I am sure you will do better next time,” he said reassuringly.</p><p>“Thanks, Worf.” Wes said, turning to go. He looked back at Worf. “Thanks for talking with me in the holodeck, too. That helped a lot.”</p><p>“You're welcome,” Worf said. He remembered being rather personal in his discussion, and was glad that he had been encouraging after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Heart of Glory: Empty Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, good job with Korris yesterday,” Yar said cautiously, across from Worf's station at the bridge. “You were right, he probably would have blown us up. I guess you were really were the only one to negotiate with him.”</p><p>Worf sighed. “It was not a very fruitful negotiation. He had nothing of worth to offer.”  </p><p>“You didn't find the thought of going with Korris tempting at all?” Yar asked, then tried to back-peddle. “I mean, if that's alright for me to ask.”</p><p>“It is quite alright,” Worf said. “My duty will always be to Starfleet, and anyhow, true glory is not to be found in empty rebellion for rebellion's sake.”</p><p>Tasha nodded. “That makes sense.” She paused before adding, “Thank you. For answering my question, I mean.”</p><p>“You're welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>